


Skater Girl

by TimelessEmpire



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Judge Me, First story written, Multi, Romance, Skateboarding AU, Some Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessEmpire/pseuds/TimelessEmpire
Summary: The Krew, Wu, and Opal are at a skate park. Korra really wants to ask Asami out and is practically in Love with her. Her friends some times tease her for being too chicken to actually go through with it. My grammer is bad so..... yeah can't really correct that.





	Skater Girl

U'd think with this face Asami would notice me right? Well no. So you ask why don't I just ask don't you wellll... Okay i'm scared but you would be too. I mean we've been friends since 6th grade but now we're Juniors in Republic High. Shes beautiful, smart, strong, beautiful, brave, did I say beautiful? Some people say she likes Iroh but I know she likes girls cause she told me and the gang she's gay. When she came out people made more rumors but this time they were about me and her. Why you ask shes gay well it involved Mako, butter, a fake leg, Naga, the girls restroom and Wu in a bunny suit.... but thats a storie for another day. Right now were at the skate park- OH did I mention shes an AMAZING skater? Man I need to put a ring on that finger.... nope. no. nada. hold the brakes what am saying. I'm 16, don't have a job, and she probably doesn't like me for petes sake.... who even is pete?

My friend know. My family knows. Even Tenzin and his family know. So the only person who doesn't know is Asami....I hope atleast. Bolin is my best guy friend Mako 2nd and Wu 3rd. Opal is my second best female friend... you know why. When we go skating we wear regular clothes like today but in competitions we wear black fire ferret jackets with the mascot on the back, black pants and sneakers (Bolin and opal green me blue, mako and Asami red and Wu purple) provided by Asami.

"...orra.....kor.... KORRA!" I don't reapond still lost in thought about Asami. "Asami is kissing Iroh." I quickly turn my head to Asami. I break out of thought to find where is that cock juggling thunder cunt of a man is but I don't see anything...... wait whe- Crap. I turn back to see Opal smirking at me. Uh oh. I swear to Raava she is after me. What I did I haven't a clue.

"Y-yes?" I slightly stutter

"You're staring again," Opals smirk gets larger.

Then I notice I have been starring at Asami skate for 15 minutes straight lost in thought. But Opal doesn't need to know but when I'm about to object Bolin rolls next to me and Opal and says "Korra's got a lady boner!" to which I tackle him and see if Sami heard. Nope oh thank Raava. But some people are starring and I go to school with all of them. I am NOT blushing repeat an NOT blushing. Last time I tell my friends a secret........

"BOLIN!" When I see Sami look at me I lower my voice in embarassment and Bolin, Wu, Opal, and Mako snicker "I told you I will tell her."

They just give me a 'really' face

"Then when?" Asks Wu with a sly smirk. Man he's an ass but some people do say you are what you eat so-

My blush brightens "Soon..." I plan on telling her TODAY I promise myself

"So in about 20 years" Mako interupts and looks at me with a raised eye brow and arm aroud Wu while he and everyone else are looking smug

I don't say anything for a while then "I'm gonna go skate with Asami."

I state and ride off while I hear Bolin shout "GO GET SOME!!" While he's snickering, Opal and Wu are giggling, and Mako is smirking. Some people are looking at them but I just show my so called 'friends' my third finger.

Just as I turn back in front of me I run straight into Asami and we both went down...Oh Raava just kill me now plz? When I opened my eyes Asami looked right back at me blushing...wait why is- oh RAAVA! my.hand.is.on.her.BOOB. My feels like the sun just threw itself at me. But then she smirks?

"You could atleast bought me dinner first." Then I start sputtering like a fool

"Sorry-I jus- you ar- I- you - me - date?" Then I face palm and wait for rejection

"Sure," shes still smirking...damn that smirk "I wanted to ask you but, I guess you beat me to it. Just text me the details later" Then she kisses me on the cheek. Dead.I'm DEAD.

"O-Okay" I say like an idiot and my blush is some how getting worse. Then she goes back to skating but I go back to the other guys and see them looking smug as hell.

Before anyone can say anything I say "Shut up." and hope they do. Nope. Opal and Wu are squealing like mad men "That was so cute!" they pretty much yell in unision "Korra's gonna get laidddd oh oh oh she gonna get L-A-I-D!" Bolin sings and Mako is at least trying not to laugh. So......I haven't a clue on how to prepare this date. Fuck my life...well atleast I GOT a date out of it. Still confused on how that happened

* * *

**3days later**

My date with Asami is in about 4 hours (6;00-10:00 is when the date starts and ends) and I'm still at the mall with Opal looking for something to wear and we got hear 6 HOUS ago.

"Opal we need to hurrrrryyyyyy!" I wined for the 11th time. I thought she would at least tell me to shut up but, nope she just smiles and keeps walking.

**30minutes later**

We are done. OMR we are done. I am so-

"Now lets go get some shoes" Opal exclaims happily. I'm gonna cry. I'm gonna **CRY**. I'm go- I'm crying. Opal just rolls he eyes and says "Quit being a baby." I just keep sulking. I wanna nap.

**1hour later**

I am gong to die of being bored before I get to the actual date. *sigh* I leave my collection of comic books to Bolin. My dearest Bolin I love you man and you can blame your stupid girlfriend for my death. But I wish you not to be sa-

I was stopped when Opal squeal (didn't even make it pass Bolin) and dragged me into another store. *sigh* Why can't death come sooner? What in Raava's name did I do to deserve this?

* * *

**Home**

When I get home I am so happy my parent aren't home. They went to visit my ass of an uncle unalaq and my creepy cousins. One of them wanted to **_MARRY_** Bolin. Yeah, so my family kind of needs to take a quick trip to an asylum. The only sane family member I have are mom, pops, and Naga. Man I miss Naga. She went to stay at my mentors house so she can have more space to run around in. Back to the date. My clothes are petty good or maybe it's me. I'm wearing black high tops, black pants, black belt with a blue buckle, and a blue button up with my short hair down. It's casual with a slight hint of business wear. Our date plan that I made will go like this: movie, dinner, and a walk in the park. (That WAS the plan but...) Cliché I know but I think she'd dig it. Just when I finish putting on my shoes the door bell rings.

When I am greeted at the door by Asami I feel like I died. Name the most beautiful thing you ever saw an multiply that times 100 and you will know how I feel. Her eyes look fuller than usual, her eye shadow darker. Her lips red and full. Her red dress with a black swirl goes to her knees. If you look down further you can see her long smooth legs that go on forever. Her eyes though they seem to sparkle in the evening sky. I noticed her leather jacket and helmet. I stared at her confused for a few seconds until she handed her motorcycle keys. We both have faint blushes and are now smirking. Oh yeah this will be one hell of a date.

 

* * *

**11 years later**

I can't belive it. I really can't. It seemed like just yesterday I met Asam. Back then I had no idea my life would turn out like this.....

 

_A young Korra is in the school yard waiting for her parents to pick her up.She was wearing her favorite blue graphic tee and a pair of black jeans. She had her gym bag on from her locker. It was nearing the end of the school year. While walking out the building she walks into someone._

_"Hey wat-" she was cut off by the sight in front of her. Asami Sato. Her shortish raven hair, pink lips, beautiful green eyes, and sun dress. She was one of the most popular kids at this school. "I-I am so-so sor-sorry" Korra stuttered while trying to help her up._

_Asami just smiled politley and took her hand to be lifted up._

_"It's okay." She said still smiling "I'm Asami"_

_Korra just starred at her hand for a few seconds befor taking it with a crooked grin._

_"Kor-Korrra" She said and smiled a crooked smile_

This was the begining of a friendship that will carry them very far in life. 

* * *

* * *

_We were just talking when we took our walk_

_"It's a beautiful night isn't Korra?" Asks Asami_

_"Not as beautiful as you." Korra replies Both blushing before smiling at each other. After Asami and Korra hope on Asami's bike and she drives Korra home._

_"I had a great time with you Korra" Asami said with a slight blush_

_It was after their first date and they were on Korra's steps outside_

_I was so nervous that day Korra thinks. Till my last breath I will not forget our first kiss..._

_"Me-Me too Asami"_

_They starred at each other for a few senconds but Korra started to say "Maybe I should go b-"_

_When she was about to go inside Asami grabbed her shirt and kissed her_

Her lips tasted like spicy cinnimon. I felt like I was seeing stars. Like I was in a dream. And if this was some type of cruel dream I never wanna wake up.

* * *

_A few weeks later they were and ATI and everyone was there. Korra and Asami were currently at the back of the island making out. Then Meelo walked by. Asami and Korra had yet to notice. Meelo quietly went back into the temple._

_"Guys guys!" Meelo explaimed "Korra and Asami are kissing behind the temple!"_

_Everyone froze_

_Then Pema spoke up "Meelo, honey are you sure?" She asked cautiously and Meelo nodded furiously. A second ticked by and then everyone ran to look for them even Lin. What they saw suprised the living hell out of them._

_Korra pushed her hand a little up Asami's back with Asami's back pressed against the wall. They didn't notice anything until Tenzin's cough caught their attention.The quickly pull away with horrified faces and Korra trying to wipe the lipstick off her face. They were so red they almost turned a different color. Korra was the first to speak_

_"We-we have to uh be uh so uh uh uh"_

_The looks that the were giving the were scary. Some were smirking, had smug looks, or had been grining like wild men. Others had adoring and 'aw' faces. The rest just seemed conflicted or shocked._

_"Were never living this down are we?" Asami Asked_

_Most everyone shook their head and they erupted with questions and demanding to know what happened._

 

* * *

Sometimes love is rarandom......

_Me and Sami have been dating for 3 years but have never said the L word. We live in and Apartment with two bedrooms because Naga recently moved back in with us. She really liked Asami...a lot...*pouts*. We were watching tv when...._

_"I love you" she blurts and blushes_

_I look at her the say "I love you too" and kissed her_

_Naga must have sensed we were happy because out of nowhere she jumped on us and licked us next. We just laughed for a long time after that._

* * *

_When I pr-_

My thoughts are cut short by gasps I turn and see the most beautiful person in the world. From her perfect hair to her perfect face to her perfect dress I can't help but feel like that 16 year old me 9 years ago. I can't help but feel like I will explode with joy because today we start a new chapter of our life together.

"Do you Korra..."

"Do you Asami..."

"I do..."

"I do..."

"...Mrs and Mrs Sato...."

**4 years later**

"Mama!Mommy!" a voice yells happily

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudo's if you want. Comment too.


End file.
